This is a Story of a Promise Come True
by Gloxinia
Summary: 8 years later, she's graduated, after letting him go once again, and her friend gets kidnapped by some bathhouse thugs, Chihiro tries to get her friends out of the bathhouse. But nothing is the same anymore, a lot has changed including Yubaba's tactics.
1. Prologue

Hey everyone, this is my first Spirited Away story and I know it might not sound great right away, but I know what I'm doing and it will get better. Hopefully a lot better, and in my opinion it is. SO please read and new chapters will be up soon.

Disclaimer:I don't own Spirited Away or the original characters. I do own Mizuki though, and the plot.

* * *

><p>*~Prologue~*<p>

I'm not crazy.

I know I'm not. I visited the spirit world, I really did. It doesn't make it untrue just because you don't believe it.

I thought the bathhouse was hard, but it was easier then it would have been if Haku wasn't there. And it was easier then it was when I graduated high school; no matter how ridiculous that sounds. It was tough keeping my adventure a secret for eight years. I told no one, not even my best friend Mizuki or my parents. I wasn't stupid; like they would believe a ten year old girl saying they turned into pigs. Right, as if.

When I came back to the human world, I was excited to see Haku again. No, Kohaku like the river, the one that apartments were built on top of. He made a promise you know. But over the years, I lost hope, maybe that's what made high school the hardest; seeing all my friends date while I was waiting for Haku to show up. But I always believed he would come to the human world once again. He wouldn't just leave me, it wasn't him, right?

I'm sorry, do you know what I'm talking about? Of course you don't. No one knows the story of my journey into the spirit world. Unless Haku got out of the bathhouse and told some people about me. Don't worry though, you'll learn through this story. Let me start now then.

This is a story of a promise come true.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked. Please review, it would mean so much! The next chapter will be up really soon and if I do get some reviews sooner. I already have two chapters already written after this chapter, this was only a prologue. Remember please tell me what to fix and what I did right. Thanks everyone!<p> 


	2. Graduation

So this is the second chapter, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away, I'm not that genius okay. But I try my hardest. I own Mizuki though, and the plot even though it seems similar to a lot of stories on fanfic I have a new touch to it (at least I think it's a new touch.)

* * *

><p>"Only three more hours before we graduate," Mizuki yelled. She stretched her long arms up while stifling a yawn, before flacking back down on her bed.<p>

"Yeah, well we have to get ready for it. So let's go," I shook my best friend as I sat down on the edge of her bed and she sat upright again.

"Fine. What do we do first then? Oh I have a great idea! We should tattoo ourselves before graduating. Then when we get on the stage it'll be like we are rebelling and they'll try to take our diplomas back and well be like it's too late suckers, and run away. What a riot!" I placed my hands on my temples and sighed before I grabbed the glass of water next to Mizuki's bed and dumped it on her.

Mizuki gasped and spat out some of the water. She spat out her long side bangs that landed in her mouth and glared at me. "What was that for?" She asked while brushing her wet hair out of her eyes.

I giggled. "I am not getting tattoos. Scratch that- **we're** not getting tattoos. I wouldn't let you."

Mizuki scowled. Her lower red lip quivered before she burst into laughter. Her dark brown eyes shined with the sun shinning into them, from the crack in her curtain. "Alright then." She leaned over to her side desk and looked through the drawer. Mizuki smacked her lips after putting some chap-stick on and check her iPod. She almost jumped from her bed as she ran to her on-suite bathroom.

I rolled my eyes at my crazy friend. I got up from her medium height bed and brought her flowery comforter to the top of her bed before folding it at the bottom and making the rest of her bed. Mizuki's bedroom was small but it was neatly decorated so that it looked bigger then it naturally was. Sighing, I landed onto her comfortable bean-bag chair in the corner. I waited for her to hurry in her bathroom. She always took long showers it was a fact. No one would be able to talk her out of the bathroom. Which sometimes, like now, sucked. Okay so it mostly sucked, unless you were really tired. The bean bag was really comfortable.

"Ahhh!" I heard a huge thud and another scream. "Chihiro, please get me a towel! Quickly!"

I hastily got a towel from the closet between her bathroom and bedroom door. I opened the door a creek before tossing the rosy towel in. Causing her to shriek once more. "There's a spider in the bathroom. Chihiro!"

"For someone that wanted to get a tattoo, you are really squeamish."

Mizuki's small head poked through the door; her hair was all knotted together it was all stringy looking and darker then it's original colour, and she was staring angrily at me. "Just go kill the bug." She got out of my way as I entered the bathroom. I took some paper towel and quickly killed the insect. I looked at the skeleton of the dead spider before I evilly showered it in front of Mizuki. The yell that accompanied Mizuki's bulging eyes was high pitched and made my ears ring afterwards. But it was still quite a laugh.

"You can got back in now Mizuki." Mizuki snarled before closing the bathroom door on my face. I rolled my eyes again. And sighed. Ten more minutes passed before I heard another word from Mizuki.

"Can you get me some clothes please?" She asked. I hurriedly opened her wardrobe and pulled out a baggy black t-shirt and jean short-shorts. I tossed them into the bathroom, with the door wide open as Mizuki hid behind the open door in her towel. "Thanks Chihiro," she called after me. I tucked in the clothes that was hanging out of her wardrobe and closed the drawer.

"Hmm huh," I called back as I waited another ten minutes before she actually got out of the bathroom.

"What took you so long Mizuki?"

"I had to take another shower because you so insultingly stuck a spider in my face. But it couldn't be long enough because graduation is going to start soon." She stuck out her tongue childishly before pulling me out of her room and down the stairs to the condo. We sat in the living room that looked to unused to call a 'family room.' The couches where heirlooms apparently, from what Mizuki said so her parents did their best to entertain guest in their other living room which was ridiculous Mizuki always said.

"Okay what do we do now, where do we go to get ready?" She pulled her drying, dark brown hair into a loose ponytail. Just like Lin. Maybe that's how I first became friends with her, the resemblance between them was definitely noticeable.

"Well all our things for graduation are at my place, so we should go there I suppose," I answered.

"Okay then let's go, before we miss graduation or worse. End up going while looking like this," we both gasped like the popular people back at school.

"Oh darling, how terrible shall that be? We should have been awake hours ago. It's not like the boys aren't going to be there. Oh how embarrassing," we both laughed hysterically as Mizuki pulled out of her driveway and drove my car back to my home.

I lived in small cottage like house. It was a turquoise and at the end of the road. I often went down the path where the little brick houses where. Many neighbourhood children where scared to go down there. Many rumours spread around that little path and up to the 'abandoned' theme park. Many said that kids disappeared when they went down there, and parents as well. They were kidnapped people said. But I knew better. They weren't really kidnapped not exactly. They were either turned into animals like pigs, or they ended up working at the bathhouse for Yubaba. I never went back to the theme park though. Or even pass the old train station. I would make it to the spirit statue but that's as far as I went. I promised Haku that I wouldn't look back. Now it was time for him to keep his promise.

Anyways, I am straying from my story sooner then I feared. Eventually Mizuki drove to the house I lived in with my parents. We lived far from her parents manor but we often visited each other. "Well here we are, get the make-up and stuff ready while I park," Mizuki said. I jumped from the moving car as she parked out in the street, our driveway being to small for a third car. My parent's own took too much space.

I rushed up stairs after slamming shut the front door. I took out my own dress from my bedroom closet, I set it down casually before getting Mizuki's from the guest rooms closet. I set it out carefully, not wanting to wrinkle my friend's dress. I heard a door slam shut from the first floor and Mizuki holler, "hello Mrs. And Mr. Ogino." Before she jumped two-steps at a time, up the stairs.

"Chihiro, you ready to get ready?" She struck a pose with her arm against the door's arch and her leaning against it. I laughed quietly as my friend ran to the guest room and got changed into her dress. I quickly striped from my green tank top and black yoga shorts into a stunning lilac purple dress. It had thin straps and flowed nicely to my ankles. I hooked a small silver neck around my neck and matching earrings.

I walked to the guest room and knocked on the door. "Mizuki, are you done getting dressed?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, can you come in and help me zip up the back of my dress please?" She answered.

I opened the door slowly and saw her wearing a dark purple dress. It was strapless and puffed around to her knees with a velvety ribbon in the middle. "Hey thanks." I immediately stopped, my hands dropped to my side and I felt my heart skip. _Lin. Why does that remind me of Lin? _A flashback came into mind, it was Lin of course. I felt Mizuki shake me. I shook my head.

"Okay, well we should get to the school to get our caps and robes," quickly brushing off her curiosity. She nodded her head slowly. "Our parents will meet us at the school." I stated. I walked out of the room, head high and ignored my best friend.

"What, oh okay," she said before rushing after me.

Mizuki drove silently and only looked at the road as I watched the forest from the side of my house disappear. We arrived to the school with only thirty minutes before the ceremony. Most people were in there black robes and their caps ready to graduate. Mizuki rushed over to get her stuff as I sat playing with the cap in my lap.

"Hey Chihiro. Come one the graduation ceremony is to start soon," Mizuki said. I nodded my head and followed her to the small stage. Our school wasn't big and not small either. But only few students that started as a freshman made it to senior year.

The teachers called each students name, one by one. The list went by, and finally they called my name.

"Ogino Chihiro," the principle called. I sighed heavily before walking up the stage. I took the diploma and shook his hand. I looked through the crowd of people everything seemed to stretch apart, a group of people stood near the seats, I felt my world spin when two familiar faces joined that group.

"Haku, come back," I yelled. I jumped off the stage. " No Haku, Lin please come back. You promised!" I hurried towards the group and pushed everyone away. I sank to my knees. "Please Haku, you promised." He was gone. I had let him slip through my grasp once again.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked that chapter. I'm pretty happy with it. Please review and tell me what you think! The chapter will be up in a couple days, definitely this week. Thanks! And by the way, I do know if people are reading my stuff, might as well give me a few encouraging words so I have a point of adding more. You took time to read it after all.<p>

Thanks goes to:  
>Savvyzzzz for reviewing and alerting AND favouriting!<br>Ducktape980 for favouriting.  
>Naruhinalov3 for alerting.<p> 


	3. Four names, written in blood

Hey everyone! So please enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer:Don't own Spirited Away, hello no story creator is as genius as Miyazaki.

* * *

><p>He just... disappeared. Apparently no one else saw him. Mizuki pulled me up by grabbing my elbow. I stood up, my whole body shaking.<p>

"Come on," Mizuki whispered hoarsely. She dragged me to the car and pushed me in. Our parents where running after us, the principles as well but Mizuki just started the car and started to drive off. "Too late, suckers," she yelled after them. But she wasn't laughing, not this time. She drove back to her manor, probably going through red lights and most definitely speeding. Once we arrived at her parents manor, she park the car fiercely and stomped towards the house. I stayed in the car and stared out the window, like it was something beautiful out of it, but truthfully it was only a brick wall.

I opened the door and slowly extended my legs to the ground. As I entered the house I heard some nervous heels clattering against the tile floor and Mizuki yelling, "get out of my way. Shoo, be gone!" She ordered. I immediately felt ill. I walked into the kitchen, to find a picnic basket filled with food, from curry to candy. She gave me a lame smile when she saw me enter.

"What's going on," I asked.

"Well you've obviously missed out on some valid information about yourself, so we are going to go eat on the other side of that old train station or whatever it is as you seem so keen to be there," she snapped coldly.

"Mizuki," I began but I was interrupted.

"Chihiro, I got a call from my parents saying that my free ride to collage _or _university was through. What did I do? Nothing. Okay, all I did was get you out of there. You. It's your fault. Where am I going to find money to go to collage? So you might as well explain what that was about. You owe me." She grabbed the basket and pushed me towards the outside of her house.

We finally arrived. I saw my father slam his brakes in front of the spirit statue, my parents walking through the tunnel and yelling after me, too stay in the car. My memories crashed when Mizuki stopped the car harshly, making me stumble in the vehicle. I blanched as I stared down the tunnel, everything was so clear even though it was pitch black. Mizuki started to walk down the tunnel before calling me to hurry up.

"Mizuki, I can't go down there. He said not to look back," I sounded like a small child.

"Who Chihiro who? You say all these things but you have to explain. Who did you promise this too? When?"

"Eight years ago. To someone really important." I rubbed my sore hands together before pulling my purple elastic out of my hair. I tied into my hair, so that it was tied back in a messy ponytail.

"You've kept a promise for eight years. Okay then," she clapped her hands together obviously trying to push down her anger. "Who is this really important person? Chihiro tell me everything. Please."

"I'll tell you then. But not here."

"Oh great! Come on let's go on the other side of this building, I want to see what's there. Chihiro I don't know who you made a promise to, but it's been eight years. Are you sure he didn't mean not to look back as in that moment?"

"Maybe that's what he meant. Fine, it's not like his kept his promise either." I mumbled.

We started walking down the tunnel but when Mizuki looked at me, she noticed I still had my black robe on. "Chihiro, go put your robe back in the car." She said. I nodded my head, and ran to the car. It was hard walking down the tunnel in my long dress. I wish I had thought of bringing a change of clothes. And obviously, so did Mizuki. We were both wearing heels and it was heck to walk in them from the rocks, we eventually gave up and took them off. As we made it to the end of the tunnel, it was the room with seats and small fountains. Already so many memories from when I was ten started flowing through my head. I started to feel sick, but I kept walking. I could tell Mizuki wanted to look around the room, I was quite enchanted the first time I saw it eight years before, but I just wanted to look at the old 'them park' once again. Now that I was going to see it, I hoped it would be sooner then later. Mizuki followed close behind me, but her eyes moved all across the room and hallways we passed. Finally a light shined through the tunnel and the field showed up with the little spirit statue and rocks near a small shed to the right.

Mizuki looked at it all with awe. Silently, we walked towards the river. "It looks like a small river, I wonder where it connects to? I don't remember a river near your house," Mizuki mused.

"Yeah, but it wouldn't stay this small for long," I stated quietly, I'm not sure she heard.

"Come one Chihiro," she skipped across the river and sat down on the other side, on the stairs. "Let's eat here and then you can tell me about what happened eight years ago." She opened the basket and took out everything she brought. I grabbed some of the instant ramen and some rice. It tasted sweet and it was very good, the chefs at Mizuki's home always cooked wonderfully. We packed away the food containers, she took out to chocolate covered granola bars and handed one to me. Mizuki stood up, peeled some of the wrapper down and started to walk around the streets around the bathhouse, Aburaya. I quickly jumped up and followed her.

"Hmm, do you know where there is a garbage can. Ooh I think I see one down there," she quickly ran towards it and I felt my stomach flip. She was heading towards Aburaya. I followed her hastily. "I guess not. Oh well, just put it in the picnic basket once your done." And she did as she told me to do. Mizuki turned from the railing, where she though the garbage can was, and saw the huge bathhouse. "Oh... god."

"It looks the same as it did eight years ago."

"I think it's by time you tell me now," Mizuki said. We sat down on the railing by the bridge.

I sighed thickly. "Eight years ago my family first moved here, my dad took the wrong turn or something and thought the road you just took was a short-cut," I took a deep breath before continuing. " We stopped at that statue and my parents decided to take a look. I decided to follow them, even though I really didn't want to. Around here," I motioned to the restaurants around us," my parents smelled some food and decided to eat it and to pay afterwards because no one was there. So I went to explore. I came to this bridge. And a boy named Haku told me to get out of here so I did but when I went to get my parents they were turned into pigs. I was so scared and when I went to go run back to the car the small river we saw was turned into a lake and a boat was coming through. I was scared so I covered my eyes with my hands but I was starting to go see-through. I ran away as you can imagine I was terrified. I was hiding but that boy I met earlier came to help me. He gave this little berry that made me so I was no longer a 'ghost' or whatever was going on. He helped me so much throughout my time here and I helped him."

I continued on my story explaining everything from the travelling soot to no face. "I still have that hair elastic my friends made me. It protects me with their friendship and love. I know it must be hard to believe but it's all true I swear. I understand if you don-"

I was interrupted by Mizuki hugging me so tightly. "Oh Chihiro that is so cool! You are so lucky! We just must meet Haku how fantastic is this! He better be as good as you say he is, he sounds just so amazing. Is he handsome?"

I blushed. "I think so." I looked around the park and noticed the dark sky. "What time is it Mizuki?" I asked anxiously.

She checked her iPod that she always took with her, "My gosh it's almost eight o'clock. Who knew the time passed so quickly?"

"No, NO. Come on Mizuki we have to get out of here. Quickly!" I started to run but the lanterns were already lite. The picnic basket was still next to the river. But sadly the river was no longer so, it was huge and extended far.

"What happened to the river?"

"Mizuki this is the river that turned into a lake. Oh god we should have watched the time. The lanterns are lite and the river is now to big to get across."

"What does that mean," she asked quietly her voice was filled with fear.

"We have to hide, before Yubaba finds us," I started to run up a hill and as I came down I was between the stair wall and another wall. Mizuki never came though. I heard a yell come from her though, from the stairs.

"Let me go. Chihiro!" She yelled I heard a loud thud come from up there and as I went up the stairs, I saw her being pulled towards the bathhouse. But I stayed where I was, if I went after her now we both would be stuck there too and I would be no help. As the spirits walked by, I saw myself starting to disappear. Quickly I took the fabric from inside the basket, it was blue strips against white. A small butter knife was in the basket, for the bread Mizuki brought. I let it rest against my arm before slicing through my skin. I let out a small howl, but that was it. I painted are names against the fabric, getting more blood as it dried up. After a couple painful minutes four names where written on it with my blood. _Chihiro, Mizuki, Kohaku _and _Ran._

I stuck my arm in the water and gasped from the impact. I ripped some more of the fabric from the basket and wrapped it around my arm, after so I stuck the parchment with are name on between my arm and my bandage. It was time to go help my friends.

* * *

><p>It's my birthday today everyone, so as a gift to you guys I will be updating this story as much as I can, on my free time this weekend. Now don't expect that many chapters, maybe two or three. I'll do my best.<strong><em> BUT as a gift to me, please review! <em>**

**_Thanks goes towards-  
>Savvyzzzz for reviewing!<br>Ducktape980 for reviewing!  
>Starbright-708 for reviewing!<br>SandrileneFaToren13for favoring!  
><em>**


	4. Tsuki

See I told you I was adding a new chapter this weekend, I hope to add at least one more.

Disclaimer:Don't own Spirited Away and all that stuff, blah blah.

* * *

><p>I couldn't just run after them, how was I going to get my friends out afterwards? The truth is, to get away from the bathhouse and spirit world is to get on that train. Or that's what Lin said, the chances of Yubaba letting us go because we had our real names wasn't going to work. I sat on those stairs next to the lake for so long. Eventually I fell asleep, as much shame as I feel about that I'm going to tell you my full story on my second trip to the spirit world.<p>

I did wake up only a while after so, a gust of bitter wind woke me up. I looked up slowly, everything was blurry from the sleep in my eyes. But I noticed a familiar body flying above the lake, my heart skipped a beat and I stood up as quickly as my sore legs would let me. I heard a high pitched laugh and immediately my heart sank. It wasn't Haku. But it was a river god, I did my best to yell after him but he flew off in a few moments. I sank down to the stairs, and in my despair I fell head first in the water. I didn't come out though. I never kicked or squirmed, trying to get up and breath. I just sank farther and farther through the water, eventually I touched the rough bottom covered in slimy rocks.

I shut my eyes but a huge snake like creature swam underneath me and I was shot up in the sky. The wind whistle in my ears, I felt my wet body freeze from the epic impact. I was placed down carefully on the solid stone stairs. I gasped for breath, my lungs wheezing for oxygen. Finally, after long minutes I looked up and the river god was still in front of me. He reached out a paw-like hand and a small golden colour escape his blue hand. I looked at him curiously.

"Is this for me?" I asked. I heard a similar _uh uh_ sound and I cautiously reached and and cupped my hands around the items. I felt the smooth surface of the yellow, precious metal. _ Gold_, I thought. A shifted the gold in my hand and saw a small red bulb. I leaned my eyes closer to examine it. It was a red berry. Like the one Haku gave me. I swallowed it calmly and I could tell that I was starting appear again. "Thank you river god. This is definitely enough to pay for a train ride," I tried to say, but with a huge wind he was off.

I clambered up the stairs again, after hiding the picnic basket. I had the gold kept inside of it, so hiding it well was dire. I scurried towards the bathhouse. I walked across the bridge slowly, just like last time I held my breath but near the end of the bridge I took a heavy breath, some frogs looked at me, like they never noticed me before. I nodded to them as I passed but ignoring their glances I kept walking. Even though this only happened once, I still had dreams through the eight years, so it was very 'normal' for me.

I passed a unbelievable amount of Yuna and Aogaeru, _Yubaba must have 'hired' a lot of new hands._ I sighed but tried to keep my head up as high as possible. Some of the Yuna were covering there noses and other Aburaya helpers bringing there customers through, but dodging me. I wasn't offended this time though. I continued my way up, to Yubaba's rooms.

Once I arrived at the top floor, I stared at those enormous doors. As I walked up to it, I felt the eyes from the door watch me. I rapped at the door loudly, I was nervous. The doors opened and instead of Yubaba pulling me in with here magic, I had to find mt way through the corridors. But as I got closer, I started to hear the Kashira jumping all over the place. I entered the main room, where Yubaba was working at her desk. The room looked the same, other then a girl surrounded by two tall figures. The girl was undoubtedly, Mizuki. I waited as patiently as I could, but Yubaba never looked up. Eventually I just screamed, "Yubaba, Please!"

At that she immediately looked up. A smirk was obviously coming. "Ah you've come back to us. Was the human world to much for you?" She asked. But I didn't answer, anger over-powering me. "I know what you want, I have all the workers I need," she snapped.

"Please, all I want to do is work!" I exclaimed. "Please."

Yubaba's lip curled, " Why should I hire you again? All you did was cause us trouble, we only just payed off the damage you did. Eight years in the human world, you must be a spoiled brat. Besides, I have all the lazy bums I need."

My lip began to quiver, but I knew better then to let my tears fall. "Please Yubaba. All I want to do is work." I could see the anger flash in Yubaba's eyes.

Yubaba opened her mouth again, but a huge child walked through a door next to her desk, making her keep her lips shut. He reminded me of Boh, except he was a little taller and had a thin layer of hair. It wasn't before he started to talk, that I knew it was Boh indeed.

"Mama-," he seemed to ask. He looked at me with his brown eyes. They widened a bit, "Sen! What are you doing here?" Definitely not what I expected him to ask.

"Trying to get a job," I stated. Boh looked at his mother, more of a glare actually. After what felt like forever, was only ten minutes a flying paper and pen came towards me. I took it and tried not to giggle when Yubaba said,

"That's your contract. Ugh, I hate being so nice all the time," she finished by muttering. I signed the paper like I did eight years ago. But thankfully, this time the Kashira didn't bug me, they only ignored me. I went to go hand Yubaba the contract, she grabbed it lazily.

"You will be going as Sen, understand?" Thin characters escaped the paper and into her hand. I could feel the start of the shift, my name starting to disappear my memory. I gave Boh a thin smile and he grinned back.

"Yubaba, she is waking up," one of the boys standing in the corner said. They seemed to be brothers, the one that spoke had a cruel face. It was hard and concentrated. But the other looked passive and calm. He also looked younger, but they were definitely not brothers.

"Sen, meet my newest recruit. Iwoa and Jun, my new assistants," Yubaba introduced. I blanched, but bowed slightly. _What happened to Haku. _I was worried by that point.

"Give her a contract. I'm tired of going through this with Sen."

"Yes ma'am," Iwoa, the oldest, replied. He unfolded cardboard from his jacket pocket and handed Mizuki it along with a pen. She groggily grabbed it and glared at it, not really noticing what was going on.

"What do I do with this, Chihiro?" She asked.

"What? Don't you dare call each other of those...names," while Yubaba was saying that, Jun told Mizuki to sign at the bottom. After that, Yubaba took the paper and took some of the characters. "you call each other Sen and Tsuki if you must."

"Excuse me," Mizuki exclaimed. She finally woke up properly. "My name is Mizuki, not Tsuki. So excuse me, but I ain't listening to you." Yubaba chuckled cruelly.

"Just listen to her, please Mizuki. Don't you understand. This isn't a game. You thought you believed me, but you obviously had doubts. Well it's true and now you are part of it, please listen to her my friend," I whispered, "Tsuki." She swallowed harshly before nodded her head.

"Jun, take her to Chihiyaku and Aniyaku. Sen, you will be staying here for only a moment longer," Yubaba said. I stood quietly where I was, as Jun lead the way to the bathhouse organizers. "Iwoa, bring Haku in." I started chocking on my saliva; making Yubaba sneer.

Haku walked into the room, " You called Yubaba?" He looked at me, but only only looked slightly startled. I was taken back, but hoped that it was only because she was around.

"Yes. Sen, before Haku takes you to see Chihiyaku and Aniyaku, I have message from my sister. I would not normally bring myself to such a petty job, but after you left, only a week after she saved my son. So I owed it to her. Here," she handed me a piece of paper that was still in a envelope with Granny's handwriting on it. "Now Haku, take her." I followed Haku into the elevator shaft and while we were the only to in, I said:

"Haku..." I bit my lip. "Why did you not come after me, like you promised?" He turned to me.

His eyes didn't look there usual brown, instead they were hazy white. He stepped closer, before slapping me harshly on my cheek. "The name is master Haku, to you," he said cruelly, before slapping me on my other cheek.

Light tears started to run down my face. _What's wrong with you._ I thought before we got out of the elevator.

* * *

><p>What's your opinion on Jun and Iwoa? Please review. What should I improve? I plan to update more soon, sorry if it ends weird but a friend is coming over soon so I wanted to finish it soon. Sorry, at least it doesn't end to weirdly. Tell me what you think!<p> 


	5. Trying to fit in

Hey everyone, this is probably the last chapter I'll put up this weekend. I have to update another story, I've been putting all my time on this one so yeah. By the way everyone, I don't know how to get someone's name out of something (Like how do you get Sen out of Cihiro) so for Mizuki, it means beautiful moon and Tsuki means moon. Iwoa means Stone Man and Jun means Obedient. I'm basing some of their names after their personality. Aki means autumn.

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away, I do own Tsuki (Mizuki,) and Iwoa and Jun. Also I do own Aki as well. The plot is mine. Yeah anyways onto the story:

* * *

><p>My cheek was still burning after his touch, I could feel it hurting immensely. All the maids where watching us, the frogs as well. I stared around the token area, everyone was crowded around like when I was here eight years ago. But most of them weren't looking at me, there eyes were on Tsuki, or Mizuki. Her face was held high and no tears marked her face. She talked when Jun supplied her with questions, which I had no idea what about since they didn't do that long ago, Tsuki's voice wasn't even quivering as she spoke. I couldn't be prouder of my loud friend. Tsuki noticed me, while Jun was looking through papers with Chihiyaku and Aniyaku. Her eyes were hooked on my bandaged arm, they went huge with fright. She ran towards me ignoring Jun's quiet shouts. She embraced me and squeezed me tightly. I felt Mizuki's tears roll off her pale cheeks, stinging my shoulder, the one that I cut my arm. "I'm scared Chihiro, so scared," she whispered.<p>

I rubbed Tsuki's arm soothingly as she cried silently in my shoulder, ignoring the whispers around us _look at what they are wearing, it's hideous; do you think they know each other; look at her arm it looks wrecked, how will she help; she smells awful, like human. _And so on. I pulled myself away from Tsuki and whispered, "we mustn't call each other our proper names, it's crucial we don't. You are Tsuki and I am Sen, that is what we will call each other, understand? She nodded her head ferociously, letting her brown, loose bangs fly across her forehead, making it tickle I assume.

Jun looked back at the papers he was looking through, but Haku interrupted him. Haku took the papers from Jun, "there is only one free job. And because we have two now-" he stopped talking and turned to us. "What is your name," he asked Tsuki.

"Oh I am Mi- oh. Tsuki sir," she bowed lowly before returning to her proper height.

"Tsuki will be working for Aki." As if summoned, a blonde girl came rushing forward. She stood apart from the rest of the bathhouse's workers, she had yellow-white hair and dark tanned skin. She bowed slowly and took Tsuki's hand, pulling her away from me.

Haku turned to me, he smiled lightly and while so his eyes flashed brown, before they turned white and his smile transformed into a smirk. "You, will work for Lin." He looked confused at his choice, but I was overwhelmed.

"Hey Haku, why do you always dump them on me? You owe me a roasted newt."

"I believe you know this one," he looked confused again but his expression changed quickly I might have been mistaken. "We will get tools for you Lin, sow her arm shut and fix her bandages. Go now, Sen." With his finishing words he and Jun left.

"Sen!" Lin exclaimed, ignoring the new Aogaeru and Yuna and enfolded me in a suffocating hug. "I missed you so much, but I can't say this is good to see you," she ended in a whisper. " I have something to tell you.

Mizuki was brought to the room before, with one last glance at me and Lin before she was brought off.

Lin and I started talking in the hallway. "Sen, I missed you I did. But a lot has happened since you were here. I can't explain to you now, but I will. Why did you come back?"

"I didn't have a choice. My friend Tsuki ended up getting kidnapped here so I had to help her," I sighed. _Oh god, is that what is in the letter that Zeniba sent me. What else has changed?_ I thought.

"Come on, let's get to the room. We can talk during breakfast tomorrow." I put up two thumbs up, so she started to walk towards the room. I looked through the window, the sun was setting, the sky was a dark orange and light red, it looked like it was bleeding; which only made my arm ache even more.

The room looked exactly the same, we still had a balcony and it over looked the field. Lin started looking through the clothes sizes, and finally found the right size for my body. Tsuki already had her clothes, but she was staring at them grimly.

"Come on Tsuki, put them on," Aki said. But no matter how many times she said it, Tsuki just glared at the pink and navy blue jumper.

"Thanks Lin," I said. I pulled my graduation dress off, so that I was only in my bra and underwear. My arm was pained with the movements, but I was dreading getting the stitches to actually think about it to much. Once I was in the jumper suit, the pink top rolled down so you only saw the navy blue racer-back, my hair was in a ruffle so I re-tied it with my friendship elastic. Tsuki followed my lead, and followed me off to the balcony; as did Lin.

The sky was pitch dark when we got to the balcony, no one was around other then Aki; who was in the room trying to get more sleep. (Since it was still working hours.)

Lin got up after she ate, leaving me to have enough time to talk to Tsuki, "okay listen. The way Yubaba makes us work here forever is she steals our names, right. Once we forget it we will be stuck here. I cut my arm on purpose and wrote all our names down with it. But I tucked it in my bandage. Can you keep it for me when Lin sows my arm?"

"Sure Sen," Tsuki held out her hands and I placed the linen in her hand carefully, she tucked away in her palm in a right amount of time. Lin came back with a needle, some thread and some gauze.

"Okay Sen, un-bandage your arm and I'll start sowing it," Lin stated. I followed her orders. The needle ripped through my skin and I can't tell you how much I squinted. Tsuki was mesmerized with my wound, that is before the needle started going to through my skin.

"You were so right saying that I'm to squeamish to get a tattoo, ugh," Tsuki stuck out he tongue before we both stated giggling.

"Alright, I'm done," Lin exclaimed. She wrapped the new bandages she brought around my arm tightly, and when she left to throw out the items, Tsuki gave me the cloth again. It was stained with blood, but still readable.

"Thanks Tsuki," I said tucking away the cloth.

"Hmm huh. Who do those names belong to?" Tsuki asked.

"Mizuki is yours, Chihiro is mine, Kohaku is Haku and Ran is Lin's. Don't tell anyone that, even them. We only talk about it between us, when no one is around if we must," I ordered.

"Yeah, uh... hmm huh. You notice how exciting this is? It might not seem that way but at least we are together. And we are now part of the Spirited World! Well I am now, you have been for eight years," She let a small shriek and rolled on her back, tossing her legs in the air.

I giggled for a moment before gazing off in the distance, like a dramatic movie. "Hey, how did you become see-through. Did you eat something here?" Trying my best to change the subject.

"That guy.. what's his face? Uhh... Iwoa . He gave me this... thing, and told me to eat it. But when I didn't he stuffed it down my throat cruelly and now I can't feel my throat. Now enough about me; why was your cheek red when you walked into that token place? You seemed o be crying inside." I bit my lip and let fresh tears fall from my eyes, "I've know you for eight years, I think I can read your emotions and expressions. Come on Sen. What happened?"

"I was in the elevator, and I asked Haku why he didn't keep his promise and he slapped me, twice. I don't know what to do, I've waited eight years, declined every dating offer from guys at high school. And when I ask one question he decides to hurt me," I said, my tears running down my face in big clumps. Tsuki shuffled closer to me, our feet hanging off the balcony. She wrapped her arms around her shoulder and I rested my head on her shoulder. Aki came up from behind us. And rested her hand on each of our shoulders, startling us.

"Are you girls alright? What's wrong?" Aki asked. She sat down next to Tsuki and let her feet hang out next to ours and she rested her head on her hand.

"It's a long story," Tsuki mumbled.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review. I've been spending a lot of time updating this for you guys, I've only put this story up like a bit more then a week and I already ahve 5 chapters, please review and make it worth while. Thanks a bunch!<p>

Thanks goes to:**_  
>Ducktape980 for reviewing!<br>Spirited Away Forever for favoring this story, me and reviewing!  
>Angel with<em> broken wings 93 for reviewing!  
>Shanzaanime for reviewing!<strong>


	6. Autumn Spirit

Sorry it's been a while, homework is crazy but thankfully i don't have any math because of a test I had today. So here it is:

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away an all that stuff, blah blah blah (do I have to do this every time?)

* * *

><p>I fell asleep with the piece of paper wrapped in my hand, my knees were up to my chin and my tears stained the purple pillow. My brown eyes opened slowly, I saw Tsuki snoring next to me. I uncurled from my position and sat up, my bed had a view directly through the window and the sky was clearing from the grey sky it eventually was last night. It was a orange-red, with purple and green overlapping it.<p>

I checked my bandages, and the small note was still there; so I opened my hand and the letter Yubaba gave me was crumbled inside. I did my best to crease it out, but wrinkles were still there. I narrowed my eyes to the small print and began to read:

_Dear Sen,_

_Once you left, my sister started kidnapping anyone that would stumble through here and give them a contract. Before Haku had a chance to leave, Yubaba cast a spell on him making him lose his memories and now controls his actions. I think you are the one that is going to help everyone. AS you have noticed Yubaba has turned some of the bathhouse's servants into frogs and slug-like people. The Yuna, slug people, were once regular people such as your self, but over time they became closer to being a Yuna. Most of the people here are Yuna's but there are still some who have not come this far. You must help Aki, along with your friends. Aki was the first one to be kidnapped and she will be able to help you. You may not understand her importance just yet, child, but do not forget her. Once you visit me, I will try my best to help you._

_Sincerely,_

_Granny _

_P.S. Aki is the spirit of Autumn._

I re-read it many times, looking for any hidden clues. I had no idea how I was going to find her true name, or save her. It was nice to know Haku didn't forget me, I mean without magic of course. I folded the wrinkled letter and tucked it next to the bloody linen. I heard a shuffle down the row of beds, a turned to the noise and saw Aki sit up and rub her eyes. She mouthed good morning to me, before getting up and fixing her jumper. She started walking towards the balcony to get some of the bitter wind to wake her up, before Jun walked in silently. He stepped calmly between the rows of beds, watching where he put his foot. Aki was in the middle of a step but stared at Jun silently, like she was expecting something. He stood before me and reached down a hand, I grabbed it shakily and he pulled me to my feet.

I fixed my jumper as I ran down the hallways after Jun, Aki eyes never left him but once I left with him it was like she sighed quietly. We walked across the bridge and he turned to me half way.

"Sen, I know you've been here before. I also know you plan to leave once you get your friends in order. But I need you to promise me something, before you go. Please take Aki with you. I- I can't tell you her name now, their are to many eyes around here. But you must get her out of here, I will help you break the curse on Haku if you do this for me," he said.

"Why are you so interested on her getting out of here? There are so many other people in this bathhouse but why so revolved around her?"

"Aki is- special. She's the spirit of autumn you know. She was the first person kidnapped by Yubaba, the others after her turned into a Yuna a lot faster then she did, she isn't even close to be one of them. And... I love her," he looked at his feet and blushed. I rested a hand on him gently.

"Of course, if you know her name then I definitely will," I responded sweetly. He answered with a hug, it was so tight I could feel my back crack. "But I need to start getting ready for work now."

"Yes, of course, thank you Sen. I will start getting answers to break his spell." I nodded before running towards the room to help clear the room. Tsuki and Lin were talking on the balcony after they did there share of help. When they saw me walk in they both turned and said,

"Hey Sen," in unison. I looked at them for a long time before Tsuki started twitching under the gaze.

"You two look... really similar. I always thought so but I mean really the same, almost twins," I stated walking up to them.

They looked at each other for a while, examining each others faces I assume. Lin gasped and hugged Tsuki, "Oh my gosh your my sister, I remember when my parents died we were in a adoption centre and I got to the spirit world soon after we arrived at the orphanage. I totally would not have know," Lin let go of Tsuki and they gave each other stunning smiles.

"I can't believe I have family that is still alive. That's crazy. I mean... not insane crazy, more wild awesome crazy!" Mizuki clapped her hands excitingly. "When we get back home-"

"Mizuki," Aki called, "we are working on bath twelve today, hurry we should start cleaning it." Mizuki smiled at me and hugged Lin one last time before skipping towards Aki.

"Let's go sign in Sen," Lin lead the way. We were one of the last maids signing in, and again I got caught between Lin and another Yuna.

I scrubbed the floor harshly, trying to get the grub out nicely. Lin got a token and washed the bath tub with some weak herbal wash, which was ironic it being my first bath, and like last time it was the same herbal wash. By the time the guest came at the end of the day the bathhouse was clean and I was absolutely exhausted. We had a Iris Spirit, she looked like a regular human with curly brown hair and a colourful halo, but Lin said that she was actually formed as a purple snake. We showed her to her room at the end of the day, and she gave us a tulip.

When we got back to the room Tsuki was lying next to Aki, who was lying on her bed with her hands on her chest, as Mizuki was hugging her knees. Lin and I decided to let them talk while ate our rice and curry out on the balcony, like we did eight years ago. There were other Yuna's out next to us but they kept to themselves, saying hi to Lin occasionally. We were quiet, after about a hour of chewing slowly and gazing out at the field we heard thumps come down the wooden path. Iwoa came and bowed stiffly.

"Boh would like to see you Sen," his expression was hard but a hint of happiness played in his eyes. I nodded my head and followed him silently to Boh, after saying bye to my friends.

"Sen for you," Iwoa closed the door behind me as I faced my huge friend.

"Sen," he started, "I understand you are going to try and get out of the spirit world. Don't worry, I haven't told mama. I will be going to my aunts in a couple days, will you join me?"

"oh...umm Boh that's really nice, of course I will. Thank you," I smiled shyly. He was different then he was eight years. "When will we go?"

"Good. I'll get Iwoa to get you the night before we do."

"Do you trust him Boh, Iwoa I mean?"

Boh nodded slowly, with confusion clearly written on his face.

"And Jun as well?"

"Yes," he muttered.

"Then so will I, thank you Boh." I bowed before walking out of the room, I gave Iwoa a smile since he was at the entrance of the door and he grabbed my arm harshly pulling me to a dark room.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, please enjoy. And please Review! Where do you think the story is going?<p> 


	7. I'm not Naive, I can tell when you lie

Before you read I have to say- I'm sorry! I know it's been so long, please don't hate me! It's been crazy busy here and I just want you to know I really am sorry. Before you guys attack me here is the story (after the disclaimer:)

I don't own Spirited Away or most of the characters. The only things I do is the plot, Iowa, Jun, Aki, Mizuki and... yeah that's it.

* * *

><p>He dragged me to the dark room harshly, and I can't tell you how much my butt was hurting. My bandaged arm was coming loose ; I was sure that stitches would be needed again. Iowa shoved me to the ground and kicked my back. I twisted to my side and started coughing hoarsely. My throat was burning. "What do you want?" I managed to croak out. I tried to sit up, but he stepped on my right leg. A crunch echoed in the dark room.<p>

"My mistresssss wants to know why you came back. Yesss Yesss, she wants to know," he slurred. I kicked him with my unharmed leg and started crawling away, but my leg dragged behind. Iowa grabbed it and pulled me towards him. I shrieked as I grabbed for the ground. He held me close to his body, his icy breath tickling my sweaty throat.

"Tell me Sssen. Why do you come? Mistressss wants to know," Iowa's voice was harsh and cruel, at the moment I couldn't hear the humanity in it as I do know, thinking back to that moment.

I howled in pain as he twisted my bad arm worse. I was about to tell him my reason, I'm sure of it. But he let me go and screamed. He grabbed his temples, and he's face changed, but it happened so fast I'm not sure. Iowa shrunk to the ground and once he let go of his temples he started panting.

"Where- where am I?" Iowa asked. I limped over to him checked his eyes. They seemed sincere enough.

"I was hoping you could tell me. You dragged me here, and attacked me, may I add." I pointed to my leg, that was now dripping with either it's blood or my arms.

"I did that?" He chuckled softly. "Oh god, I'm sorry. I don't know why I did though..."

"What? How can you not know, I almost died!"

"I'm sorry. I honestly don't know." I didn't really believe him but I pretended I did, if he knew my suspicions he probably would tell his mistress, who was most likely Yubaba.

"Okay then... let's get out of here. Do you know how to?" I helped him up, my leg started up in it's agonizing pain so I barely did anything. He limped over to the left of me and murmured something about recalling the past.

"Yes I think so... I mean if it's the place I'm thinking of." And it was, I blinked crazily to get used to the swarming light that made my eyes tear up slightly.

"I don't know what happened Sen, but I'm really sorry. I'll get someone other then Lin to fix your arm and leg." I nodded my head and his kindness, acknowledging it.

"Thank you," I whispered. A thin line of blood trailed behind me as he got me to a bath.

"I'll rinse your blood off, so not to get infected then have someone come and fix you arm and leg. And how 'bout I go and get your friends?"

I grabbed my bandages, the little letter and the names falling out into my palm. I tried to hide it but he noticed. "Uh... could you please? And hurry, my leg is killing me," I exaggerated. He just blinked and walked away.

I dipped my foot in the steaming water and it stung for about five minutes. Tsuki, Lin and surprisingly Aki came to see me. Tsuki got to me first, so I shoved the papers in her hand. The others cocked their eyebrows but then a Yuna came in. She was looking at me and Tsuki in disgust, the needle going through my skin hurt about ten times more then when Lin did. I couldn't believe these people could be so judgemental to humans. Aki watched the needle slither through with horror and fascination, but Lin and Tsuki huddled away. Like sisters. Just like sisters.

My friends helped me limp back to the room, and Tsuki slipped the papers in between my bandages before she starting though. I didn't have to help to set up the room because of my arm, but it was weird having people show me different looks because of it. Like the previous night I slept next to Tsuki, and we whispered quietly for a while. She read the letter from Granny and she was stunned.

"It's not fair Sen, how can she be so horrible?" Tsuki asked. Everyone else was asleep, but we were still careful not to speak.

"I don't know. Some people are just like that," I responded. I turned on my back, and my leg began to throb once again, making me crunch up my face.

"Your leg hurting, or is your arm?"

" Leg... urgh, now both." Tsuki sends out a empty giggle but stops right away.

" I can't believe Iowa did that to you, are you sure he didn't know why? He could have been setting out unknown clues, or by accidentally told you who hi-"

"No. He didn't let anything slip, it sounded like he didn't know but I doubt that actually the case." I shut my eyes and whispered a good night to her. She shuffled under her cover but stopped soon after.

I'm going to skip about a week. There was no words from Boh in that time, but when he did send word after that exhausting and painful (thanks to my injuries) time, that much had passed.

My hair was whipping my face since the wind was so strong. It caressed the field that had looked like a sea eight years ago. I was standing next to Boh and Tsuki,who was invited to come along. She was huddling in her jumper, from the freezing weather, after all they were pretty short costumes. The train came to a halt and once the ticket were given Tsuki was the first to run into the train, bustling past the conductor.

Tsuki sat away from Boh, the farthest she could. With her knees tucked under her chin. She rocked with the train and her eyes would flutter from her blinking with her eyes closed. It was a long ride, and it was lonely anyways. Boh was reading and Tsuki was 'sleeping.' There was nothing to do.

Finally we got off the train, and my legs were cramped up. Tsuki yawned loudly while Boh closed his book quietly. We were met by a lamp poll, showing us the way. We knocked on the door and a voice called out, "come in, come in. You're letting the cold wind in." We scuried in and Tsuki gasped as we saw No Face and Zeniba.

* * *

><p>Hope you like it, I haven't had any time to look it over so please if there are any mistakes let me know. I wanted to get it up for you guys as quickly as I could. (Also I'm sorry that's it's not too long, I'll update this weekend.) Please check my poll on my profile!<p>

Please review!


	8. Little white orbs

Hey everyone, sorry it took so long to update and that it's short. Enjoy!

Disclaimer:I don't own Spirited away, you know the drill.

* * *

><p>"Granny!" I shouted. I enfolded the old woman in my arms and tightened my grip. Tsuki stood awkwardly in the doorway, pulling on her arms.<p>

"Oh Sen dear, it's nice to see you. Did you get my letter?" She asked. Zeniba looked at her nephew and hugged him as well.

"Hmm huh, thank you," I said.

"Come, come and sit down. All of you three," Zeniba started boiling water with her kettle on her stove. No face walked over from the spinning wheel and stuck out his hand. I grabbed it and gave him a small smile.

"Uh Uh," he stated. Even though I'm not sure what he said, my smile still widened. I sat down next to Tsuki at the table. Boh helped Zeniba set up trays of food and pastries. I could tell my friend was hungry, but she kept her posture without drooling.

Granny placed the kettle on the table, under a place-mat. She grabbed Tsuki's hands and looked at her. "Don't be shy, child. Tell me what is your name?"

"Tsuki," Tuski muttered. She bowed her head and that was all Granny said to her then. We had a couple biscuits with our tea, we talked about light things. But as soon as No Face put things away, Granny got straight in the conversation of the letter.

"So Sen, you got the letter. Do you understand it, dear?" Zeniba asked. I nodded my head. "Well I have more to tell you." I sat up to listen to her, but Tsuki only scrunched down in thought. "As I said, once you left the Spirit World bad things happened. Yubaba was scared more people would try to get out, so she cast spells. She forced Haku to go under her control even more so and is doing the same for Iowa and Jun. That is why Iowa attacked you Sen. He was under her control. But the longer they fight it the more humane they will stay. You see Jun, he is fighting Yubaba with all his strength but his brother Iowa is easier to break. It's only a matter of time until he is as bad as Haku."

"What can we do to help, Granny? If Tsuki and I stay more than a week I fear it's going to end badly. I already fear that my strength is waning from my wounds," I stated. Tsuki looked up and rubbed my arm in concern, my good one.

"I was getting there. There is a small orb in each of them, that's how she controls them. You must get it out of them. I have a elixir that might help force it out without you actually having to cut them open. Truth is, you wouldn't be able to do that. It will be hard but to get it out Sen, you must break their chain."

I groaned and slapped my head against the table. "This is going to be so hard, how will I do that?"

"I'll help you, Sen. I'll get it to someone while you do another. If we start soon we can get all of them before the week ends. Then we can worry how to get out f here," Tsuki exclaimed soothingly.

Zeniba got up and fixed a couple bottles of the elixir. It was clear as it dropped down in the container, but as it hit the clear surfaces it changed to a thicker white. Like milk.

"Well I suggest dear is to slip it in their drinks and such. But you need to get it out of Jun, Haku and Iowa. You may not be able to take them with you but to free them from the burden will do some wonders. But you must take Aki! Not only is she Haku's sister but as she is the spirit of autumn, it is vital for the city to have her," Zeniba commanded

"HAKU HAS A SISTER! But he's the spirit of the Kohaku river, he can't be a sibling!" I yelled.

"Oh hush child. He has many sisters and brothers. His mother is the earth and the father is the sea and water around us."

"Makes sense..." Tsuki muttered. Tsuki and I were handed two bottles of the elixir each and it weighed down.

"That is all I will help you with now. You must head back to the bathhouse to help Lin and Aki with the preparations now. Boh why don't you stay longer, No Face and I need more company," Zeniba asked.

Boh had agreed so Tsuki and I walked back the long travel slowly. It was boring but Tsuki and I got to talk about our plans. We had agreed that once we got out names back we would just run. After all, how else would we get out?

* * *

><p>Sorry everyone, that's a short chapter. I hope you like it though. Sure not my proudest chapter, but I think it was fine. My favourite chapter is 2 &amp; 3 so that's another reason. I'll try to update soon, sorry it took so long, homework has been attacking me with a broom. On that note, happy HALLOWEEN!<p> 


	9. What can you do with perverts?

Please enjoy! Sorry it's been a while.

* * *

><p>"Aki!" Tsuki screamed before tackling her in a hug. When she let go she grabbed her shoulder, "I have a favour to ask you." I ran to catch up with Tsuki and Aki, and my leg was pretty close to howling in pain. Aki looked jumpy today, and she certainly jumped when Tsuki ran towards her. Her eyes were black and blue, and a yellow bruise was started to form quickly on her cheek. She relaxed in Tsuki's embraced but pulled herself away with weary eyes.<p>

The girl was twitching whenever Tsuki touched her arm. "Yes," she murmured. It was so hard to hear the poor girl. I knew she was quiet but this was crazy!

Tsuki was speechless for once. It took her a while for her to get back her thoughts. "We need you to get Jun to drink this potion-" Tsuki got interrupted by a twitchy jump from Aki. "What's wrong?"

"I-I can't go near him right now. I'm sorry..." Aki looked away, as if to hide her marks.

We knew what was going on. Jun was having problems fighting the white orbs, at least today. "Aki we know why he's acting this way," I said. She looked so confused, "he's the one that beat you, yeah? You see apparently Yubaba has been casting spells on her 'assistants' and it's causing them to go mad. She's controlling them to do that. And this potion is going to... well basically make them puke up the orb in them, that she is using to control them. And, well, since Jun and you are lovers, we thought that you could make him drink it?" I added a hopeful grin and so did Tsuki once she caught on. Aki looked at us with weary eyes and grabbed the bottle we handed her cautiously.

I could tell she didn't want to do it but she didn't object. Aki ran away with the bottle from the opposite direction she was walking and we saw her leave. "That's good, only two guys left!" Tsuki let out a little cheer. But I didn't smile.

"We have to do this quickly then, Yubaba has ears and eyes everywhere so she probably already knows what we are trying to do. It was a mistake to tell Aki **here **but it's done. We have more of a time limit now. How do you think we could make Haku and Iowa drink it?" I asked. We continued our walking down the hall.

Tsuki was thinking of ideas, and so was I. But really this was going to be hard. Suddenly Tsuki jumped. "I have a great idea!" She started in a yell, but she caught my eye and continued in a whisper, "you know how some of the Yuna and the frogs work in the kitchen? Well we could slip this in Haku's and Iowa's milk -so, you know, mixes together without looking like something disgusting. We just have to get a shift on the kitchen tonight."

I hugged Tsuki. "Great idea!" I whispered. "What's the point of this anyways? Why not just stay here? Our families don't care, hello they haven't even been looking for us. I swear that must be true!" I yelled so the ears of Yubaba heard. Before Tsuki could question me I pulled her down the hall in a run so that we could go in the safety of the room.

"What was that! We are so not staying here! Have you lost it?" Tsuki yelled in a whisper.

"Don't worry Tsuki, we can't let them think we are leaving as soon as we can, that's all. It'll leave them confused for a bit, so that we can get our shift in the kitchen. Let's just switch with someone, you know no one wants to work in the kitchen with _frogs_." I shivered. This was going to be disgusting.

"Hey not a bad idea," Tsuki punched me on the arm, and even though it was my good arm it hurt. I whimpered. "Oh sorry, forgot you are a porcelain doll."

It took us forever to find someone that was in a kitchen duty tonight, since so many frogs worked in the kitchen. But finally we found Etsuko, who was one of the few yunas in the cuisine. After only a minute of convincing ( we didn't really need to, just ask.) I replaced Etsuko and Tsuki found Hana to replace. The frogs weren't happy that day, it was horrible. They were pushing us around and it smelled atrocious! They thought that humans smell bad, humph.

We had a bottle in each of our aprons that they gave us. We were taking care of the salads for anyone that wanted them anyway. That was good though, since the frogs stayed with the meat. The night wore on, and on and on. I felt my arms cramped up and Tsuki had to stop chopping the cucumbers since her wrist was droopy. But at least we were going to get out eventually and NEVER have to do this again.

"Hey Sen and Tsuki, go and serve Master Haku, Master Jun and Master Iowa. They're complaining you haven't gone with your food yet!" Yelled Chihiyaku from the entrance.

"Hey hold your heels buddy! This is our first time working here so back off!" Tsuki yelled. She stacked some food and plates on a tray and we started to roll it into the elevator to the assistants dining room.

The ride was uneventful, other than Tsuki almost loosing her nose. The tray was heavy, so it was a good thing it was on wheels other than the fact that pushing it made my arm worst. Tsuki was excited, she couldn't help smiling and screaming hellos at anyone that walked by. A yuna even slapped her with her fan claiming she was creeping out her customers. It was ridiculous! But it didn't seem to bother my friend, instead she kick the yuna in the knee, but she hid it so the guest couldn't see, and disguised her aggravation with a even scarier smile! Okay... so maybe it was uneventful. But when you become friends with Tsuki, we'll talk about what's momentous with her.

We were standing out of the dinner room door for a while. The fabric between the wood cutting was thin, so we could see the men inside. They weren't doing anything, but I was so scared. Tsuki had stopped laughing and smiling by now and I was shacking from the inward out. A man through these doors was someone I loved, or used to anyways. Could I really and go face him? He had tortured me those eight years of never showing up. The anger within me piled up. I never felt so mad, and nasty inside. Tsuki could always read me like a book, she turned to me and without saying anything hugged me tightly. I felt hot, salty tears escape my eyes. "We have to do this Chihiro*. We can't stay here, this isn't home and you know it. I'm not going to lie to you, it's going to be hard to see him after all he put you through. Never showing up and slapping you and all. But hardships don't make it impossible, and right now we have to do this. People are counting on us. You know that our families miss us. We have to do it for them, for Lin, for Aki and Haku. And for you and me. Especially you. I know how sentimental this has been for you. But right now we need to walk through those doors and hope in my mother's heirloom's name, that Aki has already given Jun that potion," Tsuki whispered. I bit my lip so I wouldn't smile at her hidden humor. If Aki hadn't given Jun that potion yet we would be in hell. This was it, we were going to walk through those doors.

Not what I expecting. At. All. The room was filled with smoke and it rushed out of the room. It was hot in there and I could feel sweat forming on my cheeks and forehead. Haku and Iowa were smoking these large cigars, half naked. It was so awkward! Me being a self conscious girl, looked away while my whole body burned up in embarrassment. Tsuki bowed and I hastily followed her movements. "We have your meal, masters," I squeaked. They took out their cigars and put them aside.

"It's about time. We ordered our meal an hour ago," Iowa complained. I could tell Tsuki wanted to slap him, her fist was clenched tightly against her waist.

"We are sorry master Iowa," I bowed again. "This is our first shift working in the kitchens."

Haku snorted, "we'll make sure you never get those jobs again." Once we handed Haku and Iowa their plates and dived in, Jun looked us from his seat where he was reading and showed us a small bottle that was emptied from white liquid. All three of us smiled at each other. "What are you still doing here? Get out!" Tsuki and I bowed again and backed out. We waited from out of the door, where they could not see us, and waited for a puking sound.

"Did you put the gunk in the milk?" I asked Tsuki. Her eyes widened and she blanched.

"I-I- I forgot! My god! What are we going to do?" She shrunk down with water threatening to spill. I grabbed her shoulders.

"It's okay Tsuki, don't worry. We'll figur-" But I was interrupted by a croaking sound and Haku yelling. We both jumped up and ran into the room. Iowa was vomiting, with failure. It looked like the orb hadn't come up yet. But Haku threw his plate aside.

"Are you trying to poison us! You bloody girls!" Haku erupted. His face was beet red and I could tell his anger was far more than the vomiting Iowa.

"Tsuki the orb must be making act this way. We have to get it out of him **now**," I yelled. Unfortunately it only made Haku's annoyance rise.

"I'm on it!" Tsuki winked at me before walking towards Haku and bowing. She raised her leg high in the air and it hit his jaw in a quick motion. As he was gaining his balance Tsuki leaned down and tripped him. He tumbled to the ground and she jumped on his chest. She poured her potion down his throat and he gagged but before he spat it out at her she closed his mouth. After five minutes of him twitching like a dying snake and Tsuki keeping him down he swallowed and started making churning noises. Tsuki quickly got off of him, not wanting to be spat up on. In a same motion, Iowa and Haku both spat up the orb at the same time. I can't tell you how Iowa still survived after many moments of chocking. Jun jumped up and threw the globes on the ground after grabbing them. The room was silent, except for the panting bodies gasping for breath on the ground.

"Wow! I guess all those ballet lessons did pay off," Tsuki said while stretching. "Though I should stretch next time." I wasn't really paying attention. Haku had pulled me in a embrace. He had grown so much since I last saw him, my temple was pressed against his sweaty chest. Tsuki cocked an eyebrow before turning to Iowa and Jun. "Welcome back to reality, before I explain what the hell is going on, let us give these birds that just happen to be most definitely in love- don't deny it cheeky- some space since you probably don't need to see what happens next you perverts," Tsuki gave them a sweet smile that probably terrified them. I just couldn't help blushing.

* * *

><p>Hey, Hey! Yes I am back! Hope you like this chapter! I am actually super proud of it and since the previous chapter sucked I thought to make this one a bit longer than the others median, even though I hardly did it on purpose. If you have any suggestions it's time to do it, this chapter is almost done! Sorry if you think it's rushed out, but I don't agree. We have two-three chapters left, so please review and enjoy to you hearts desire! thanks for everyone's support it has really helped and inspired me. I'll update soon.<p>

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the setting and some of the characters. Mizuki is mine, Iowa, Jun, Aki and some back up ones are yes. The plot is mine, sorry if you think it's like yours but I got this idea myself!

Thanks to:

Angel with broken wings 93 for reviewing!  
>DuckTape980 for reviewing!<br>and  
>Starbright-708 for reviewing!<p>

**You guys are amazing!**

*Yes I know that she's suppose to call her Sen, but it's too comfort her so I put it that way.


	10. Human World

Hey, I'm not dead! I can't believe it, I don't even have a scar from that stabbing! Insanity! The doctors these days are so good! Just kidding, that never happened. I'm not hurt and haven't been physically for the last whatever months. I'm so so so soooooooo sorry about that wait. I hope you will still read this! Please forgive me!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Spirit Away cast. Jun, Iwao, Tsuki, and Aki are mine. The plot is mine as well.

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Jun, Iwao, and... HAKU are now better since they drank the potion and the white orbs were vomited.<br>Previously:

"Are you trying to poison us! You bloody girls!" Haku erupted. His face was beet red and I could tell his anger was far more than the vomiting Iowa.

"Tsuki the orb must be making act this way. We have to get it out of him **now**," I yelled. Unfortunately it only made Haku's annoyance rise.

"I'm on it!" Tsuki winked at me before walking towards Haku. She poured her potion down his throat and he gagged but before he spat it out at her she closed his mouth. In a same motion, Iowa and Haku both spat up the orb at the same time. Jun jumped up and threw the globes on the ground after grabbing them.

"Welcome back to reality," Tsuki said.

* * *

><p>Haku's arm was wrapped around my shoulder. We were out on the balcony watching the sunset. I waited eight years for him to cuddle me. Eight years! I knew that I should have been angry, but I couldn't look at his face without almost crying. He looked lost. Sad. ... Empty. I just couldn't stand it. I knew he was sorry. I knew he was mad at himself. I didn't think it was fair, he didn't have any right to be angry! I was the one stuck in the human world waiting for him! I was the one so hopelessly in love! I was the one ten years old and waiting for a guy that could easily break a promise! I should have been mad! But how can you be mad at the person you love? So there I was.<p>

I pulled Haku's arms off of me and looked at him. I avoid his gaze, if I looked in his eyes I was sure I would swoon. "Come on," I whispered, "we should go back inside to plan how to get out of here." He nodded his head. I grabbed his hand and we left the chilly weather.

"What is wrong with you? You want to stay here? In this forsaken world! What about Aki? Are you going to keep her and your brother here because you're worried about being caught?" Tsuki yelled. I immediately went to her side and covered her mouth with my hand. I looked at a guilty Jun.

"What's going on?" I asked. Like a child, Tsuki stuck out her tongue and began licking my hand. I pulled it away in an instance. I glared at my friend.

"This bastard here wants to stay in this world. I'm trying to knock some sense into him," Tsuki explained. I whipped my hand against my jumper and stared at Jun in shock. I couldn't even tell Tsuki to watch her language. Jun looked at Haku with so much pain.

Jun paused. Once he started talking he stuttered, "Iwao a- and I... don't know our own na-me?" It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Well we can learn it, now that we are all on the right side it'll be easier to figure something out. Don't worry about your name," I said reassuringly. I hoped I helped but when I looked up he looked sad. "That's not the true story is it? What's going on?" Jun looked at me with so much sadness I knew he was going to break down. I could tell he wasn't like his strong brother.

Iwao looked at Jun and elbowed him. "If you don't tell anyone I will. This secret has to get out now before they attempt to get her out," Iwao threatened. I jumped slightly. What where they talking about?

"Fine... let me tell them," Jun said to Iwao. He looked at us and responded, "I can't leave Aki alone here. And she can't leave the spirit world. Once a child of Mother Nature enters the Spirit World they can't leave." I gasped. How could I not? I grabbed Tsuki's shoulder so she didn't lunge on the brothers.

"What do you mean? Are you saying that Haku can't leave the world to? Why didn't you tell me this when you talked to me before? You told me to get Aki out of here while I got Haku, Lin, Tsuki, and me out. What's wrong with you?"

"I hoped the toll didn't take effect on her so soon. I thought she had at least ten years, like most spirits. But I learned she was already turning into a Yuna when you first came, remember? So I was hoping that it didn't matter at the moment as long as you got her out of here as latest as that... well day. But it's too late. She's part of this world now, she can't leave."

"So Haku is going to be stuck in this place to? Just great!"

"NO...no. He can go. He's not a child of Mother Nature."

"What do you mean? His mom and dad is Mother Nature and Father Water." I slapped my head. This was just horrible.

"No, he may be a child of both but he is the spirit of Kohaku _river_. He's power is with their dad. While Aki is the Spirit of Autumn and that's with their mom." I gasped. I hugged Haku tightly. I couldn't help it, everything was real now. Everything was clear. Tsuki cleared her throat with sympathy. I let go of my love and blushed and extreme red.

"I'm sorry about this Jun. I know it's hard... I don't even know what to say. If you want to stay go ahead. I can't decide for you. I'm sorry I couldn't have been more help." Jun shrugged. He looked happy, relaxed.

* * *

><p>I would tell you what happened, how we said goodbye to the wonderful people we met but I can't handle it. It's too fresh in my mind. Please forgive me. Despite the small amount of time together I praise them.<p>

* * *

><p>Haku, Tsuki, Iwao, Lin, and I stood on the stone steps watching the lake shrink into a ravine. The sun was rising as well. If I wasn't so cold I would have loved it. Tsuki eagerly walked through the field but waited for us. I had the basket full of money in my arms, I was proud I hadn't forgotten it. We lay down on the field, thinking about what we were going to do. How we were going to get the tickets to leave the Spirit World. And how we were going to learn Iwao's true name. It was well into the afternoon when Granny walked up in her blue dress. "What are you doing now?" She asked.<p>

I sat up. "We're trying to figure out how to get out of here, and learn Iwao's name," I responded. Tsuki was sleeping on Iwao's shoulder- talk about lazy- while the boys didn't want to say anything. Lin just played with the grass.

"Where is Aki?" She asked another question. I knotted my eyebrows.

"She can't leave the spirit world, I'm sorry Granny. We couldn't get her out on time. Also, why is she so important to the human world?" It was my turn to ask a question.

"That's too bad. She is the one that guards the autumn. It's fine children. The reason she isn't ready is because another Spirit of autumn is born. She is now dead after all. It's fine." She paused for a second. "There is no longer a train to catch." We all looked up in shock. Iwao jumped, waking Tsuki while she yawned.

"Then how are we suppose to leave the Spirit World then?" Lin asked. She threw a handful of grass in the air so it floated with a cool wind.

"I see you have been given another gift from the River God. With the gold is the way. Isao you must explain to them. I am too tired." Iwao gasped and widened his eyes. A sharp light shun from Iwao and a glass like shatter erupted from his body.

"I see it all now. Everything is clear," he said. He looked up at Granny. "Thank you." Granny smiled with a nod of her head.

"There is a man at the gate where Sen first arrived in the Spirit World, through the train station. If we pay him he will let us go."

"What just happened?" Tsuki asked. Iwao looked at Tsuki with a fond smile.

"I just learnt my real name."We all smiled but Tsuki. She looked confused.

"That makes no sense. Iwao means stone man when Isao means honour and merit. I've noticed that everyone's name in the Human World and the Spirit World has a similar meaning. What is up with that?" Tsuki asked with a clear surprise.

"You are smarter than you look child. Iwao was what he was, Isao is what he is. The names may seem similar but they are not always what they seem at first." That was Zeniba's only answer. I won't go through the protest of my best friend. It's worthless.

Granny looked at The Bathhouse and smiled. "Well I must leave now. Boh and I are leaving to go take down Yubaba. As of tonight, The Bathhouse will be in new management. We will now let anyone who wants to leave do so, most will stay. Unfortunately their family have been died many years ago. Only the dead spirits, like Aki, will have to stay. But that isn't our fault. You will be able to visit us whenever to. We will send you all a letter when it's ready to be sent. Thank you for everything, especially you Chihiro. Without you the Spirit World would be different." I smiled at the wonderful lady I called Granny. We let her leave as we promised to return as soon as we could. This was my new favourite vacation destination.

We walked down the hill to the train station. It was getting dark as soon as we arrived. Tsuki guessed the weather changed. I looked at a eager Lin. She was hooked arms with her sister and was smiling like an idiot. I looked at her. "You remember your name, right?" Everyone nodded. Lin was so happy that I couldn't help smiling as well. We walked to the old man. He was so very old.

"Do you have a payment?" He groaned with the force of standing up. I handed him the basket, which he took too quickly. "And your names now? Your true names to." One by one we said our name and with a bow a brick wall disappeared so we could walk through. We held each others hands and walked out of the Spirit World into the Human World. I gasped as lights surrounded us.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed that. Again I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, please forgive me. I have two chapters left, which includes the epilogue. Please stay tuned!<p>

**If you have any questions you want answered this is the time to ask. Thanks!**

**Please review as well!**

Thanks to:

clannad fan girl for favouriting and alerting **and **reviewing~

animeRockzzz for favouriting and alerting **and **reviewing~

Cooleman for favouriting and alerting **and **reviewing~

Paramore-Inuyasha-fan for favouriting **and **reviewing~

Riley9797 for favouriting and alerting~

FoxBlood for alerting~

dragongarcia for alerting~

Radical Musician for alerting~

Starbright-708 for reviewing~

Angel with broken wings 93 for reviewing~

Ducktape980 for reviewing~


	11. Where have you been?

Last hcpater before Epilogue! Hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away and all that blah blah blah...

* * *

><p>I remember snow being like this. Whenever you looked at it on a sunny day it would blind you. But it didn't snow that often here, and if it did snow it would only be a little amount. And it never yelled at you; ever. Police men and women were rushing over to us asking if we were alright, others asking where we where, and others (not wearing police uniforms) asking us what was wrong with us. It couldn't tell who it was while my eyes adjusted to the cop sirens and lights.<p>

I felt like I was being pushed to the ground by someone smaller than me, but it was only weak arms hugging me. I was forced to let go of my friends' hands so that I could balance myself. Tears trickled down my back and when she let me go I noticed who it was; my mom. Her face was angry and sad. She looked insulted too. But then I noticed my dad and Tsuki's... Mizuki's parents in the background. My father looked stricken and his face was redder than it had ever been. I was actually scared. Tsuki's parents looked relieved, holding each other close.

"Where have you been?" my father roared. I stepped back a little. "You left right after your graduation and haven't been seen for the last ten days! Do you know how worried we were?" I shook my head slowly. Mizuki and I looked at each other. Mizuki winked and went into motion.

"I apologize Mrs Ogino. It's my fault. I took her from the ceremony. You know Se... Chihiro, she's a shy one!" Mizuki said right away. She put her arm around my should and laughed. "I thought she'd be embarrassed from her "little outburst" so I took her past the old train station. She always comes here and I thought I should learn why, she's my bf after all!" Then she leaned down next to Haku, taking my neck with her, and whispered, "don't worry Haku. In this case it doesn't stand for boyfriend." Haku and I blushed at her words. Isoa looked at Mizuki and lifted an eyebrow.

"Don't you think you should let her go?" he asked. Mizuki laughed and unleashed her grip on me.

"Now explain why there two boys with you, and this girl? Please sweetheart," Tsuki's mom, Akane, asked.

"These are our parents?" Ran asked.

"Well these are my adopted parents. Our birth parents died years ago," Tsuki said.

I ignored them and answered Akane's question, "these are some friends. This is Haku, Isoa, and she's Ran, Mizuki's birth sister." Before I could explain more the police asked us to come to the station since we were missing only minutes ago. Mizuki and I went to the police station while Haku, Ran, Isoa, and our parents went to Mizuki's home. I was nervous about it all, but this is where I'm going to leave.

* * *

><p>So here it is! I wanted to get this up on Monday but I got busy. Happy birthday to Paramore-Inuyasha-fan, you are a great friend! Thanks for everything! The epilogue will be up in a second!<p>

Thanks to:

Cooleman for reviewing!

Savvyzzzz for reviewing!

Ducktape980 for reviewing!

Angel with broken wings 93 for reviewing!

3wordsaren'tenough for alerting!


	12. Epilogue

THis is the epilogue! I won't say anything except I don't own Spirited Away!

* * *

><p>That's my story. You may have thought this would be my first adventure, but this is my second. Of course my parents never believed that Haku was from the Spirit World, or Isoa, and Ran too. I never did care though. It would be our little secret.<p>

As you may have guessed Haku and I did get married. We had three children, Masaaki, Kuro, and Yuriko. Surprisingly Isoa and Mizuki got married to. Funny how we all go married from someone in the "family". They had a daughter named Momoko but that's it.

You could say our lives were a happily ever after, as they were always great, but it's not true. A happily ever after never happens. We of course had our problems. Like my first child died at child birth, or Isoa getting hit by a car, but that's not my point. As my story continues that chapter has ended. And This is a Story of a Promise Come True.

* * *

><p>I want to thank everyone for their support towards this story, you guys realyl make everything worthwhile. I hope you enjoyed the ending and thought the story worth while. I know the ending chapters were short but please forgive me, this is how I did it so please accept it.<p>

Thanks to:

Naruhinalov3 for alerting the story!

Savvyzzzz for alerting and reviewing and favouriting!

Angel with broken wings 93 for alerting and reviewing and favourting!

Kagome111 for alerting!

freyasakura for alerting!

Nerdz-Will-Rule-The-World for alerting and reviewing!

Mashetsu-nee-san for alerting and reviewing!

oooshiney for alerting!

clannad fan girl for alerting and favourting and reviewing!

AnimeRockzzz for alerting and favourting and reviewing!

Cooleman for alerting and favourting and reviewing!

FoxBlood for alerting!

Riley9797 for alerting!

dragongarcia for alerting!

Radical Musician for alerting!

3wordsaren'tenough for alerting!

alopecia1234 for favouriting

ayako for favouriting

Blue Rosabell for favouriting

Mirai-Crescent for favourting!

SandrielenaFaToren13 for favouriting!

Seabreeze27 for favouriting and reviewing!

Starbright - 708 for favouriting and reviewing!

VanillaBurst for favouriting!

Ducktape980 for favourting and reviewing!

Paramore-Inuyasha-fan for favourting and reviewing!

spirited away forever for reviewing and favouriting!

hakuchihiro for reviewing!

Shannon the Original for reviewing!


End file.
